


Good Boy

by BekiBi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hard Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: A cute one shot pertaining to a fun date night in Knockout and Breakdown's private quarters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



"Now Breakdown you'll have to use the safe word if you want out of the cuffs this time. If you break them like the last pair I won't forgive you so easily. Do I make myself clear?"

Breakdown was in the center of the room, tied with his arms behind his back and leather-like straps all across his body, which in turn were connected to a harness that attached to a discreet hold on their ceiling to help him stay upright. He nodded quickly, knees shaking only slightly from the strain of the spreader bar attached to his lower legs and keeping those thick thighs from rubbing on his heated array covering. The straps were expertly fastened around his thighs and framed his closed, lubricant leaking panel. He was truly radiant, literally glowing. A pale blue light emanating from his open chest plate, exposed spark casing shimmering with his building excited energy.

"What's the safe word?" His cherry red medic circled him like a hungry Predacon, riding crop creaking as his hands wrung the taut tool between them. Knockout was eager to begin but waited with calm poise for his partner to feel ready in his own time.

The bruiser swallowed thickly, hardly able to focus as his lover strode with slow and determined purpose around him, disappearing behind him and reappearing on the other side a few steps later. He had to give the proper word before they could begin, to give his consent so they could continue their new game for the evening.

"P... Puppies."

Those finely polished pedes clicked one last time and Knockout was square in front of the larger bound mech. An adoring smile pulled at his lips and he leaned in, porcelain white derma gently pressed to copper, his glossa ghosting across Breakdown's lips before stepping back to keep him hungry for more.

"Hmmm, wonderful. I'll put your blindfold on now." He brought a red silken sash out of his subspace and bent forward again, holding the riding crop between his knees and giving Breakdown quite the tantalizing view before his vision was obscured by a fitting color to remind him of the mech he was alone with. Without his sight he would have to draw his reassurances from the basking warmth of Knockout's EM field. It was warm, it was open, it was reaching and inviting, and it enveloped Breakdown with affection and trust.

Naturally his own field gave much the same to Knockout, reassuring his smaller lover that he was truly ready to continue. Pedesteps resumed, clicking and fading behind Breakdown once more. A smooth servo touched across the heavy duty con's aft, making him jump initially and rattle the spreader bar.

"Let's get that valve of yours taken care of, dearest." The sweet whisper in his audial overrode even his fastest request through his HUD to do so, gasping when the shock of cool air met his heated valve. The lips were plump, swollen folds and Knockout didn't waste time, letting two digits slide between them and rubbed slowly to and fro, never quite entering and never going far enough to reach Breakdown's glowing exterior node.

He held in his moan, quiet obedient, knowing his rewards were to be earned, yet already he was gifted with Knockout's loving praise.

"My good boy."


End file.
